Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the finalhttp://www.itsnicethat.com/features/dont-hug-me-im-scared-interview-030516 installment in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. It was uploaded on June 19th, 2016, which is also a recurring date in the series. Summary Yellow Guy is in the puppets' bedroom and reminisces the days when Red Guy and Duck Guy were still around while looking inside of a photo album. Saddened by the loss of his two best friends, he says "Good Night Guys! I'll miss you." Suddenly, the Lamp comes alive and greets him. The Yellow Guy however, refuses to acknowledge his existence and shuts him off. The Lamp turns itself back on and starts to sing to him about dreams, while the Yellow Guy is becoming panicky, not wanting to hear the Lamp's song. The Lamp brings the Yellow Guy into an animation sequence where the Yellow Guy is in a bunch of strange situations like riding a horse in front of all the things he's encountered throughout the series, and drowning in a puddle of oil. The Yellow Guy wakes up, realizing that it was all a dream. Unfortunately, the lamp appears again, and actually drowns the Yellow Guy in oil. In the next scene, we see the Red Guy wearing an office uniform in a cubicle being ordered to file some files. He asks his boss about what it would be like if the file were to come to life and sing to everyone, but the boss replies "That sounds really boring." Next, the Red Guy is in a bar, where he takes off all of his clothes and sings the creativity song to the crowd of people as they boo him off the stage. The Red Guy spots Roy, and the stage suddenly turns into a dark room with a black and white tiled floor. He decides to explore the strange room and finds a control panel, where he sees the Lamp torturing the Yellow Guy through his song. The Red Guy becomes curious about the function of the control panel and presses a few buttons that transform the Lamp into the other teachers he, The Yellow Guy, and/or the Duck Guy have met, and then into the teachers they were supposed to meet later on, which then corrupts the machine and hurts the Yellow Guy even more. Roy then appears putting his hand on the Red Guy's shoulder, and looks at him with the same emotionless face he's had since his first appearance in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2. It is then revealed that Roy is the true cause of the horrors the main characters met throughout the entire series, as he was using the machine to summon the teachers. Red Guy decides to explore some more and finds the plug to the machines and unplugs it. The three protagonists are now in a new universe where they are all their favorite colors, and where the Sketchbook makes a comeback. Major Characters * Yellow Guy * Red Guy * Lamp * Roy Minor Characters * Duck Guy * Microphone * Boom Box * Tony the Talking Clock * Colin * Shrignold * Steak * Spinach Can * Universe * Football * Magnet * Shovel * Saxophone * File * Traffic Lights * Gel * Cigarette * Sketchbook * Talking Plug References Trivia * While at the bar, Red Guy sings the " Creativity Song " from the first DHMIS video. * All the teachers from the previous DHMIS videos are summoned again by Red Guy, along with future ones. The Sketchbook is not summoned, but a new version of it does appear at the end of the video when the puppets are in a new world. * If one takes a picture of the credits and brightens it, they can see Roy standing in the dark, possibly looking for his machine. However, due to Red Guy unplugging it, and the new world lacking teachers ( if one does not count Sketchbook ), it has disappeared, leaving Roy stranded in the dark forever. ? Category:DHMIS6 Category:Episodes Category:Videos